Wounded Warmonger Fighting Company
The Wounded Warmongers are a fighting company dedicated to participation in the non-combat battlefield-related activities in the Free Kingdom of Drakenfjord. The company was founded and their charter approved by King Cedric I on July 9, 2006 by Gorm, Nikki and Katrin. The Wounded Warmongers are easily recognized by their company colors of Turquoise and Cream. Their colors are often displayed on tabards, tunics, or belt favors. The company badge is: Argent, square leaf form knot Azure, embattled bordure Azure Anyone may petition for membership in the Wounded Warmongers. However it is important to note that all new members will be required to have an active sponsor and serve a probationary period of no less than six months and no more than one year. Wounded Warmonger Membership *Captain - Dame Katrin Kött Karlsdöttir **Founding Member as of July 9, 2006 *Advisor - Nikki, the Brownie Lawyer **Founding Member as of July 9, 2006 *Advisor - Boriach Classach McGill En Ich Gil, Esquire aka "Gorm" **Founding Member as of July 9, 2006 *Advisor - Lady Joan Savina Herbert Qui’nal **Joined July 26, 2006 *Warmonger - Squire Makavu Dramas **Joined on Joined October 8, 2009 *Warmonger - Thule Katrinsson **Joined on Joined October 18, 2009 *Prospective Fosterling - Squire Demonica Niap DnaSworros *Warmonger - Brauk "Thug" McHolly **Brauk Resigned his membership on November 2008 for personal reasons. *Fosterling Synsaerea Morningstar *Joined June 17th, 2009 Former Fosterling Becca, the stick "Scrappy" **Joined June 17th, 2009 ***Resigned Sept 25, 2009 Wounded Warmonger Charter Statement of Purpose: The Wounded Warmongers are a fighting company dedicated to participation in the non-combat battlefield-related activities in the Free Kingdom of Drakenfjord. Membership: Anyone may petition for membership in the Wounded Warmongers. However it is important to note that all new members will be required to have an active sponsor and serve a probationary period of no less than six months and no more than a year. Ranks of Membership: There are five ranks of membership within the company. Each rank has its own qualification requirements, responsibilities, rights and regalia. The ranks are: : Captain: * *: The Wounded Warmongers have only one Captain at a time Elected to office with an unlimited term. * *: A confidence vote will be held each year in April. * *: A full voting member (with the ability to cast tie-breaking vote if needed) * *: Eligible to serve on a tribunal * *: Eligible to sponsor a Fosterling * *: Responsible for running official meetings * *: May attend and speak at Tribunals, War Dances, Open and Closed War Councils and Warmonger Councils. * *: Entitled to wear or display the company colors & device. * *: Entitled to ware a belt favor with a second band of knotwork and a turquoise tassle. * *: Entitled to ware spurs as per Kingdom Law. * *: May trim any company-related gear with trims earned for activities. * *: Entitled to a Tribunal before removal of membership. : Advisor: * *: A full voting member Eligible to serve on a tribunal * *: Eligible to sponsor a Fosterling * *: May attend and speak at Tribunals, War Dances, Open and Closed War Councils and Warmonger Councils. * *: Entitled to wear or display the company colors & device. * *: Entitled to ware a belt favor with a gold tassel. * *: May trim any company-related gear with trims earned for activities. * *: Entitled to a Tribunal before removal of membership. : Warmonger: * *: A full voting member Eligible to sponsor a Fosterling * *: May attend and speak at War Dances, Open War Councils and Warmonger Councils. * *: Entitled to wear or display the company colors & device. * *: Entitled to ware a belt favor with a silver tassel. * *: May trim any company-related gear with trims earned for activities. * *: Entitled to a Tribunal before removal of membership. : Ally: * *: An honorary member. (Not prohibitive of being a full member of another fighting company, household or clan) * *: May attend and speak at Tribunals, War Dances and Open War Councils. * *: Has no voting rights. * *: May be given a belt favor with the turquoise knotwork in chief and no boarder. * *: Membership status may be revoked by Warmonger vote. : Fosterling: ''' * *: A probationary member. * *: Has limited voting rights. (Never allowed to vote on membership status issues) * *: May attend and speak at Tribunals, War Dances, Open War Councils and Warmonger Councils. * *: Entitled to wear or display the company colors & device. * *: May wear a belt favor without tassel. * *: May trim any company-related gear with trims earned for activities. * *: Entitled to a membership vote after a period of six months. ** **: At the first membership vote membership status is either; approved (making the Fosterling a Warmonger), deferred (extending their probationary status for another six months), or denied (removing their membership status entirely) *** ***: If a Fosterlings membership status vote is deferred at the first vote there will be no option for deferment at the second vote (there will only be options for acceptance or denial). Removal of Membership: There are two methods of removing membership based on membership status. These methods are: : '''Tribunal: * *: The Captain, Advisors and Warmongers are entitled to a tribunal hearing before a vote from among those ranks is taken. : Vote: ''' * *: A vote of the Captain, Advisors, and Fosterlings can revoke an Ally's membership. *: A vote taken from the Captain, Advisors, and Warmongers can end a Fosterling's probation via termination of membership. These votes will only occur in drastic situations that call for drastic measures to be taken. Regarding Petitions for Membership Anyone may petition for membership in the Wounded Warmongers. However it is important to note that all new members will be required to have a sponsor and serve a probationary period of no less than six months and no more than a year. Anyone who has petitioned for membership and been denied at their membership status vote must wait for a minimum of six moths before re-petitioning. Trim Awards for Activities: The trimmings listed below are granted to Wounded Warmongers for various activities. These trims may be displayed on both company garb and company belt favors. (Restrictions against these trims do not apply in any way to non-company gear, garb or other regalia.) '''Trimmings: *A Blue band trim or trim of Blue Teardrops is reserved for those who have provided Waterbearing Services *A Red band of trim or trim of Red Roses is reserved for those who have acted as Artisans & Craftsmen. *Gold bands of trim or trim of Golden Scales of Balance are reserved for those who have Reeved. *A band of Red trim with White Crosses is reserved for those who have acted as Chiurgeon. *A Purple band of trim or trim of Masks is reserved for those who participate in Role-Play. *A Green band of trim or a trim of Green Knotwork is reserved for those who have provided various acts of Service. Treasury: *The Wounded Warmongers will not maintain an official treasury. If there is something they wish to purchase as a fighting company they will choose a member and have that member hold the funds for that project until completion. Types of Meetings There are five types of Wounded Warmonger meetings. *Closed War Council - which only the Captain and Advisors may attend unless a special invitation is provided. *Warmonger Council - which only the Captain, Advisors, Warmongers, and Fosterlings may attend *Open War Council - which all members no matter what their status may attend. *Tribunal - which all members may attend no matter what their status *War Dance - Open to anyone who wishes to attend The Warmonger Code: Wounded Warmongers play for love of the Dream. Wounded Warmonger Website Category:Drakenfjord Customs Category:Fjordsmen